My sister?
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Rukia is to be executed but Ichigo and a mystery woman come to save her. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


_**My sister?**_

Rukia stood by the Sogyoku with her hands bound nervously scanning the crowd to see who was there then to her surprise her brother Byakuya actually came and quietly took a spot next to vice captain Nanao.

_Not once looking my way…_Rukia thought but then she was pulled out of her daze by head captain Yamamoto's voice.

"Rukia Kuchiki its time any last words before just execution?" he asked her in a loud voice.

"Yes just one…please let the Reyoka go free" she asked.

"Your final request will be honored" Yamamoto said.

"Thank you very much" Rukia said with a weak smile.

As Rukia was slowly rising to the top of the Sogyoku she thought of how Ichimaru actually made her feel as if he was going to save her and her friends but in the end he was only joking then she looked to her brother and smiled.

"Thank you…brother" she whispered.

She finally reached the top and a huge flame shaped as a bird was come toward her she closer her eyes waiting for it to hit her but she waited and waited and nothing. She finally opened her eyes and saw Ichigo blocking it with his sword. Everyone looked up at them in shock.

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT!" Rukia yelled.

"What?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME SAVE ME! HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO TAKE FOR YOU TO REALIZE YOU CAN'T DEFEAT MY BROTHER!" Rukia yelled.

"But I've gotten much stronger …Rukia" Ichigo smiled as he destroyed the Sogyoku in once blow.

"Ichigo…" she whispered. Then she realized she was in a woman's arms she had a mask covering her face but her eyes looked to be the same color as Rukia's. The strange woman jumped and landed safely on the ground and set Rukia down and Ichigo was at her side then she strange woman started hugging Rukia and sobbing.

"Rukia I'm so sorry!" she sobbed hugging her tighter.

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked confused.

"I'm sorry for ever thing I shouldn't have left you when you were a baby! But I had no choice and I'm sorry for that!" she sobbed again.

Everyone in the crowd looked at the strange woman confused.

"You there what is your name?" Yamamoto demanded.

The strange woman looked at Ichigo and he nodded so she started to unravel the mask around her face. Once the mask was completely off she smiled at Rukia.

_S-she looks just like me!.._Rukia thought.

"W-who are you?" Rukia asked.

"I'm your sister…" she said slowly standing up to look at the crowd. "My name is Hisana Kuchiki"

Everyone who knew who she was gasped those who didn't looked confused. Hisana searched the crowed for the other half her heart her husband Byakuya. Once there eyes connected her started to tremble. Hisana smiled and walked up to him until there face's met.

"Hello…Byakuya" she whispered.

"H-hisana? How can this be possible?" he whispered reaching out the touch her hand to see if she was real or just seeing things.

Hisana grabbed into his hand and smiled.

"Yes I'm real Byakuya" she reassured him then her sweet features turned serious "Why would you allow this to happen to your sister?"

"I'm sorry…. I just…I made two promise the one I made to you and the one I made to my parents I just didn't know what to do…" he said sadly fighting back the urge to hold her in his arms.

Hisana touched Byakuya's cheek with her hand and smiled. "I know you were confused…and I know I put you in a terrible position and that I'm sorry for."

"Hisana I'm so sorry… please forgive me" he said hugging her with such force they both fell to their knees.

"I forgive you my sweet strong Byakuya" Hisana whispered stroking his silky black hair.

"Rukia dear will you come here for a moment?" Hisana called sweetly.

Rukia nodded and slowly walked toward them.

"I'm so sorry for putting you threw all this but there something you should she know you are my younger sister… and I wasn't able to care for you so I felt you all alone….and I met Byakuya and we got married and I made him promise me something before I died I made him promise to find you and keep you safe…" Hisana explained.

"Rukia…I'm sorry" Byakuya said quietly.

"Its alright I forgive you brother…" Rukia smiled.

Hisana smiled and kissed Byakuya softly.

"I've missed you…" she smiled. "All those years I spent with you were like a beautiful dream…. And I'm sorry I couldn't repay you with the love you gave me" she frowned.

"It's alright…all that matters is your alive and we can all be a family" he said.

"I love you Byakuya…" Hisana smiled kissing his cheek.

"And I love you…"

The End.


End file.
